The field of art to which this invention relates includes electronic ignition systems, and more specifically the triggering of breakerless systems.
As the use and acceptance of electronic ignition systems increases, a demand for a kit to convert a conventional automotive ignition system to an electronic breakerless ignition system has developed. Such a kit must be suitable for use not only with automobiles that have accumulated low mileage, but also automobiles that have accumulated substantial mileage and the resultant wear. Further, such a kit must be easily installed by persons other than skilled mechanics. One of the problems with providing such a kit lies in the provision of a suitable triggering assembly.
Therefore, it is a principal object of our invention to provide a one-piece triggering assembly which is substantially insensitive to distributor shaft wobble and replaces the breaker contact set in a conventional distributor.